ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Bayne
Corey Bayne (born July 1st, 1983 in Jackson, Michigan) is an ewrestler, currently working for Extreme United Wrestling. He is most famous era was when he was "The Daredevil" Dark, wrestling for a fed called NCW, NCW2.0, RCW, and EUW. His gimmick in NCW-EUW has been that of a high flying daredevil, taking risks that no other superstar would think of taking. Currently, he has a "bad ass" type gimmick, claiming to have been in and out of the hospital, but likes the attention when going into the hospital. Corey is currently in FcW, as a double title holder, holding both one half of the FcW Tag Team Championship and the RCW Revolutionary Championship while being in FcW. Starting Off NCW Dark was recognized for his achievements in NCW. He got World Title shots, but always lost them to the hands of Tom "The Eh" Roberts. Azriel was probably Dark/Corey's best friend, and feuded with Tom Roberts for the title. Dark/Corey left until NCW 2.0 formed. NCW2.0 "The Chick Magnet" Dark, or at least that's what Gabrielle Montgomery called him, was a stud. He was with Main Event stars, Tom "The Eh" Roberts and Azriel again. This time, feuding for the best stable in NCW. Azriel had The Prophecy, which involved Dark and Azriel, and Tom Roberts had The Eh Team, the name is a copy of "The A Team" from the television series. They went through feuds like none other and then at NCW's first PPV since their revival, they dawned a new match that was like no other, the "Cage of Death" match. The match was a 5/5 star match, as The Prophecy gained a big victory, and we never heard of The Eh Team again. Return to Wrestling Extreme United Wrestling Corey had taken some time off wrestling, but made his huge return in a fed called Extreme United Wrestling, where he got to meet new talent like King Carter, Jeff Vicious, and Warrior, as well as meeting some of his old friends from the NCW days, like Tom "The Eh" Roberts, and the owner of the fed, Ash Matthews. Corey was midcarded, and had a shot at the tag team titles, and then he had a shot at the X Division title. Corey came up short with Lincoln Daggerston for the X Division Title. Corey then formed a new gimmick where he was a psychopath, hell bent on destroying random things, and screaming loud. He formed a Tag Team, and abruptly lost his chance to become Tag Team Champions to the Children of the Damned(Tom "The Eh" Roberts and Warrior.) TiTan Pro Wrestling This was considered as the developmental league in EUW. Then Ash Matthews let it go, but it became a huge success, as every underrated EUW star came here. Corey Bayne was, again, a main eventer, getting a World Title shot, but he never won the World Title exclusively like Brax Wayward or Cole Evolver. He lost a Triple Threat Hardcore Match to both of them, rules involved finding a contract that states you are the World Champ. Corey's title success came right around, as he won the Television Championship, his first ever title. He then lost it, but continuing his singles competition, until he decided to leave when Brax Wayward was in charge. RCW RCW was Corey's best fed to work for. He was a main eventer, and was the first man to win the RCW Revolutionary Championship. In the first ever RCW Revolutionary Championship Match, he defeated the deceased Cole "Evolver" Cataneo. He held the title for about three weeks when he lost to Sevrena. He then left wrestling again, due to personal issues. FcW Corey was signed to Fearless Championship Wrestling, where he is in the Dearly Departed PPV Pre-Show, gaining a shot at the Intercontinental Championship, along with seven other competitors. His friend, Hayden Cain, formed a tag team with Corey, called Detroit's Pride, but they have yet to duke it out in Tag Team action. Currently, Bayne's record in FcW is 1-1-0, because of a European Championship tournament to get a shot at the Pay-Per-View. But before any of this could happen, the European title got axed, so now FcW is having Corey compete for the Intercontinental instead, which is the secondary title in the business, next to the World Heavyweight Championship. Corey succeeded in his match, thus gaining a shot at the Intercontinental Championship, along with Drake Styles Return to Titan As of recently, Corey Bayne had just signed his latest wrestling contract with Titan Pro Wrestling, a federation where he was needed. He attended to Mr. Kurr's financially owned fed, as he is facing Dominic Whitmore in his first match since the reincarnation of Titan. After that, he asked for the week off and the fed died down ever since. Return to EUW Corey Bayne has been inactive for about a year until he returned to EUW. He returned repackaged, with a new name and a new gimmick, donning the nickname 'The Future' and dropping Bayne from his name, adding "Crist" for his last name, because he claims that people say he is 'god-like' in the ring. He removed the H from his name to avoid allegations from religious Christian-related groups. FcW...Again Corey Bayne made a return to FcW, and won a battle royal along with Tommy Creed with some of FcW's future stars. It gained attention as Creed and him would go to the PPV to take on Veritas for the FcW World Tag Team Championships. Corey Bayne also had a match against one half of Veritas, Sevrena. It was officially worded that it will be for the renowned RCW Revolutionary Championship, as Corey Bayne fought Sevrena, eventually gaining the win, and was rewarded the RCW Revolutionary Championship...under FcW banner of course. At the PPV, Corey Bayne and partner Tommy Creed defeated Sevrena and Terry Williams for the FcW Tag Team Championships, marking this as Corey Bayne's "push" year. Title History *Titan Pro Wrestling **Titan Television Champion (1 time) *Revolutionary Championship Wrestling **RCW Revolutionary Champion (1 time) *Fearless Championship Wrestling **RCW Revolutionary Champion (1 time) - Under FcW Banner **FcW Tag Team Champion (1 time) with "Livewire" Tommy Creed Wrestling Moves Finishers: *'Leg Hook STO'(FcW Return) *'Time Machine'(Rolling Cutter, EUW) *'Time Twister'(Crucifix Armbar, EUW) *''Swanton Bomb''(2005-2007) *''Corey Crusher'' (2007) *''Code Corey'' (2006-2007) Signature Moves: High Flying Stint *Springboard Corkscrew *Flipping Powerbomb *Super Hurricanrana *Flying Forearm Attack *Corkscrew Moonsault *Northern Lights Suplex *Evasive Jumping DDT(Opponent goes for clothesline, and Corey counters with a Jumping DDT always) *Flipping Armbar *Tycoon Shuffle(Left Crouching Elbow, right Crouching Elbow, Spinning Elbow to Face) *Arm Drag *Armbar Takedown *Top Rope Mule Kick *Mule Kick *Top Rope Super Spinning DDT *Evasive Moonsault *Dancing Leg Drop *Running Handspring Body Splash *Running Senton Flip "The Future" Corey Crist stint *Hurricanrana *Enzuigiri *High Angle Arm Drag *Detroit Downfall(Top Rope Flip towards standing opponent) *Alternating Knee Strikes *Tornado DDT *Piledriver *Single Leg Crab *Headscissors Takedown *Spinning Wheel Kick Category:Wrestlers